While on the road, people in different vehicles often wish to communicate with each other. The communication may involve driving conditions, vehicle conditions or simply social interaction. However, current communication systems require that one person know the other's phone number or email address for example. For users with shortwave or CB radios, the communication is not directed to a particular user, but is broadcast for anyone else to hear and participate.